Чарльз Деннис
Чарльз Деннис ( ) — канадский актёр театра, кино, телевидения и озвучивания, сценарист, драматург, журналист, режиссёр. Озвучил ряд персонажей видеоигр по Вселенной «Звёздных войн». Биография Чарльз Деннис родился 16 декабря 1946 года в Торонто (провинция Онтарио, Канада), став третьим сыном Сэма и Сэйд Деннисов. Он учился в Сидарвейлской частной школе, Университетском институте Вон-Роуд и Университетском колледже при Университете Торонто. С 1967 по 1968 Деннис был художественным руководителем Гильдии актёров университетского колледжа и получил премию Мак-Эндрю за вклад в работу студенческого театра (среди прочего, он поставил собственную адаптацию «Уловки-22» Джозефа Хеллера и подготовил канадскую премьеру «Это случилось в Виши» Артура МиллераMiss Chatelaine Magazine, September 1978). В 1968 году Деннис закончил учёбу со степенью бакалавра искусств (внесён в списке Великих выпускников Университета Торонто). Театр На радио Деннис дебютировал в 1954 году в возрасте 8 лет в радиосериале Марджори Пёрви «Питер и гном» и пяти лет выступал на этой радиопередаче. Он написал несколько радиопостановок для Би-би-си и Си-би-си, включая «Лесли и Лайош» (Си-би-си, 1982), «Давным-давно» (Би-би-си, 1974), и «В могилу раньше времени» (Би-би-си, 1972). В 2009 году его спектакль «Алхимик Сесила Стрита» с Роном Орбахом, Брайаном Крэнстоном и Эдвардом Аснером вышел в эфир на «Известном радиоранче» в 2010 году на «The Famous Radio Ranch»; там же вышла пьеса Денниса «Толстого там никогда не было» с Кевином Данном, Россом Бенджамином, Роном Орбахом, Роуз Абду, Эдом Бегли-младшим, Джоном О'Херли, Лейлой Бёрч, Ким Эвелет, Бекки Бонар, Патриком Пинни и Этн Блисс. Театр В 1963 году Деннис дебютировал на сцене театра Red Barn в Джексон-Пойнте (провинция Онтарио), сыграв доктора Эйнштейна в пьесе «Мышьяк и старые кружева» и Саймона Блисса в «Сенной лихорадке». Позже в том же году он адаптировал и поставил спектакль Джерома Сэлинджера «Над пропастью во ржи» в театре «Coach House» в Торонто, также сыграв в ней Холдена Колфилда. Во время учебы в Университете Торонто он играл в таких спектаклях «Hart House», как «Дом, где разбиваются сердца», «Ундина» и «Дьяволы». В 1968 году он поставил собственную пьесу «Все, кроме мистера Фонтаны» в «Colonnade Theatre» в Торонто, в которой также сыграл одну из ролей. В 1971 году он отправился в Англию, где он поставил мюзикл Уолтера Шарфа, Дона Блэка и Лайонела Четвинда «Может быть, в этом и есть твоя проблема» в театре «Раундхаус» в Лондоне. Вернувшись на канадскую сцену в 1980 году, он сыграл Сидни Брюля в «Смертельной ловушке» в лондонском «Grand Theatre». Его пьеса «Altman's Last Stand» была поставлена в Национальном центре искусств в Оттаве в 1982 году. В 1985 году он написал пьесу «Значимые другие» в Театре Беверли-Хиллз в Лос-Анджелесе.Los Angeles Herald Examiner, August 14, 1985Los Angeles Times, August 28, 1985 В 1989 году Деннис сыграл в своей пьесе «Going On», режиссёром которой был Эдвард Хардвик, на Эдинбургском фестивале искусств — Фриндж.The Scotsman, August 22, 1989Daily Variety, November 8, 1990 В 1990 году Деннис вновь сыграл Альфреда в «Going On» в театре «Callboard» в Лос-Анджелесе, а в 1997 году написал пьесу «Сохо Дуо», поставленную режиссёром Кеннетом Уэлшем в театре «West Bank Theatre» в Нью-Йорке (также сыграл в ней). В 2003 году Деннис сыграл Фреда Росса в мюзикле Эда Бегли-младшего «Сезар и Рубен» в театре «Эль Портал» в Лос-Анджелесе, а в 2005 году сыграл Джорджа Сандерса в пьесе «High Class Heel» в The «National Arts Club» в Нью-Йорке. В 2011 году Чарльз Деннис вернулся на сцену, сыграв Грегори Вагнера в поставленной «Open Fist Theater Company» пьесе «Обслуживание номеров» — факт, который газета «Los Angeles Times» назвала «превосходным возрождением». Позже в том же году он сыграл Карлтона Фицджеральда вместе в постановке Мосса Харта «Зажги небо» в JRTN в Лас-Вегасе. В 2016 году Деннис переработал свою пьесу «Altman's Last Stand», и она была поставлена Чарльзом Хейдом в «Zephyr Theater» в Лос-Анджелесе, получив высокие оценки критиков. Деннис является членом группы драматургов и режиссеров «The Actors Studio». Телевидение, кино и озвучивание В 1969 году, живя в Лондоне, Деннис адаптировал свою пьесу «Ацтеки и апельсиновый сок» для телеканала ATV и сам сыграл в ней вместе с Дереком Фаулдом и Шерил Кеннеди. В 1973 году он написал сценарий для выходившего на канале «Thames Television» телесериала «Marked Personal» с Стефани Бичем в главной роли. В 1979 году Деннис написал сценарии телефильма «Зеркало, зеркало», а в 1980 году — телефильма «История Джейн Менсфилд».Charles Dennis filmography Он написал сценарий фильма 1984 года «Девушка с обложки», где сам играл вместе с Кеннетом Уэлшем, Уильямом Хаттом и Августом Шелленбергом. В 1984 году он написал и снял фильм «Reno and the Doc» с Кеннетом Уэлшем и Линдой Гриффитс в главных ролях; за этот фильм в 1985 году он был номинирован на четыре премии «Джини».Reno and the Doc award details Также он стал соавтором сценария по своему роману «The Next-to-Last Train Ride», по которому в 1984 году режиссёром Ричардом Лестером был снят фильм «Чур, моё!». В 2004 году Деннис озвучил Рико в диснеевском мультфильме «Не бей копытом».FILM REVIEW; A Western With Watercolor Vistas and a Passel of Parody В 2007 году Деннис написал сценарий и снял фильм «Четверо жёстких» с Россом Бенджамином, Сэмюэлем Гулдом, Эдвардом Аснером, Дабни Коулманом, Паулой Прентисс, Эдом Бегли-младшим, Фаярдом Николасом и Брайаном Крэнстоном. В 2010 году он написал сценарий и снял фильм «The Favour of Your Company» с Кэролайн Сеймур, Нилом Диксоном и Роном Орбахом в главных ролях, который был показан на фестивале короткометражных фильмов BAFTA/LA. В 2011 году Чарльз Деннис начал публикацию серии онлайн-интервью «Paid to Dream», которые доступны на сайте www.paidtodream.com. В октябре 2011 года Деннис получил первую в истории премию «Samuel Fuller Guerilla Filmmaker Award» на Международном кинофестивале в Буффало за свой короткометражный фильм «Этуилл» с участием Нила Диксона и Брента Хаффа. Фильм был снят полностью на iPad и отредактирован на iMovie. В 2012 году он начал производство фильма «Увёртки» с участием Майкла Ласкина, Пэтти Маккормак, Брента Хаффа, Кеннета Уэлша и Патрика Пинни. Фильм был завершён в 2015 году и получил премию за новаторство на первом Даремском региональном кинофестивале, проходившем в Ошаве (Канада). В 2014 году на YouTube дебютировал веб-сериал, основанный на фильме «Этуилл», в котором Нил Диксон вновь снялся в роли Этуилла, а Майкл Суон псыграл Нельсона. Брент Хафф также появился в нескольких эпизодах в роли заклятого врага Атвилла, Кобальта. Первый сезон состоял из десяти эпизодов. В 2017 году вышел телесериал под названием «Atwill at Large», в котором Диксон и Свон также сыграли Этуилла и Нельсона. Всего на You Tube вышло пять эпизодов. В июле 2017 года Деннис вернулся в Канаду, чтобы снять фильм «Shortly to Go» с участием Колина Фокса и Кеннета Уэлша. Фильм был снят в Элоре (Онтарио) и Студио-Сити, Калифорния. В 2018 году Деннис написал сценарий и снял фильм «Barking Mad», в котором снялись Нил Диксон, Майкл Свон, Пэтти Маккормак, Эдвард Аснер и Фред Меламед. Фильм был полностью снят на iPad. Писатель и журналист Первый роман Чарльза Денниса, «Stoned Cold Soldier», был опубликован в 1973 году. В 1997 году, используя псевдоним Маргарет Барретт, Деннис написал романы «Given the Crime» и «Given the Evidence». Его роман «Hollywood Raj» был опубликован «Vingsbo Press» в феврале 2018 года. В 2002 году Деннис написал статьи для «Los Angeles Times» об Айворе Новелло, Филе Герше и Джулиане Феллоузе.Articles by Charles Dennis — Los Angeles Times В феврале 2010 года он написал статью о Кристофере Пламмере в «The Hollywood Reporter». Личная жизнь 28 марта 1999 года Чарльз Деннис женился на актрисе и продюсере Ким Эвелет, у них родилась дочь Этне Блисс. После развода с Эвелет 28 декабря 2017 года он женился на продюсере и издателе Ульрике Вингсбо-Денис. Озвучивание «Звёздных войн» *«Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра)» (2002) — Улик Кель-Дрома *«Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» (2003) — Дэвик Канг *«Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» (2004) — Дол Гренн, Жеррон *«Star Wars: The Old Republic» (2011) — духовный лидер Барататты, Лью Брелл, Ургрек Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * Официальный сайт Чарльза Денниса * * * * [http://www.canadiantheatre.com/dict.pl?term=Dennis%2C%20Charles Чарльз Деннис на сайте Canadian Theatre Encyclopedia] Категория:Родившиеся в 1946 году Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн»